Those Left Behind
by Mathais
Summary: Misplaced Chosen Children, 02 AU, BL. In a battle, the digimon are deleted, and the chosen children scattered. They begin to remember who they were again and gather, changed by the worlds they lived in. This deals with those left behind.
1. We Can't Lose!

Story Title: Misplaced Chosen Children

Chapter Title: We Can't Lose!

Series Title: Misplaced Chosen Children

Author: Mathais

Rating: PG-13

Category: Digimon

Archive: Fanfiction net

Warnings: Shonen-ai, Shojo-ai, Het, Enough Worlds to Make Your Head Spin

Pairings: Daisuke/To Be Revealed, Hikari/To Be Revealed, Iori/To Be Revealed, Ken/To Be Revealed, Miyako/To Be Revealed, Takeru/To Be Revealed, Taichi/Sora, Koushirou/Mimi, Jyou/Yamato pending

Summary: In a battle, the digimon are deleted and the chosen children scattered. They begin to remember who they were again and gather, changed by the worlds they lived in. But what if people in those places don't want them to go?

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me. Disclaimers for the other worlds will be placed afterward.

References: None.

Timeframe: After "Bokura no Digitaru World." Epilogue doesn't occur and never will. Alternate Universe (But aren't most fanfictions that?)

* * *

* * *

_Six teens stood at the edge of a battlefield. The plane was dark, reminiscent of space. Their enemy stood, well, floated, in front of them, a three-dimensional polygon shape thingy that could never actually be named. The actual shape was black, but out of the edges of the pentagons that was the flat area, golden spikes protruded, except for the very top, where a muscular torso, head, and arms of a humanoid black creature was, veins and tubes crossing down into a golden cylinder that lead to the body below._

_"We've defeated you before and we will defeat you again!" A golden-haired boy shouted across the distant space, countenance like a fierce archangel ready to strike, though a seraph otherwise. His eyes glared defiantly, blue eyes riveted on creature of darkness before him. Where a white hat used to be, golden hair reigned free as a green t-shirt stretched across his muscular frame, long cerulean pants covering his legs. A flying mammal floated along side him, winged ears flapping to carry the weight. Orange fur covered the top, white, the bottom, as similarly blue eyes stared at their foe. "You will not succeed!"_

_"He's right." Another girl stood at his side, brown hair falling to her shoulders and a face of an angel. Cinnamon brown eyes held the same light as the boy before her, a dark-pink shirt covering her lithe frame. Fingerless gloves covered her hand, yellow pants flowing down her legs. A pink hair clip was in her hair, shining in what little light the area allowed. A cat was stanced to her left, claws unsheathed and teeth bared. A golden ring graced the feline's tail. "Your darkness will not be allowed to rule."_

_"Two wars have already been won in three years. Must you create a third one before you realize the futility?" A third boy stood, to the two's left. His blue hair curled at the shin and violet eyes stared darkly at the being before him. A dark violet, almost black, t-shirt covered his upper boy, white wrist bands at the wrists. Black denim fell down to his ankles as his posture was firm. To his side, a green caterpillar without fuzz waited, loyal to his partner. "We are at peace at it will stay that way."_

_"The world may not enjoy the Digital World, but humans aren't ready for the responsibility." A girl with violet hair, the oldest of all of them, raised her head. Her features were beautiful and her long hair flowed in the wind. Delicate glasses were placed on her eyes, giving them a mature look. A blue shirt covered by a green vest covered her body, crimson pants encasing slender legs. Her partner flapped his wings beside her, one of the few digimon duos that didn't share gender. This one, a hawk, with a feather headband. An intelligent air was about him, though now all of that was channeled into fury. "Even still, it is our job to protect both worlds."_

_"You will not be allowed to rule. Not after the hell Demon, Archnemon, Vamdemon, and the Dark Masters have put our worlds through." A boy, the youngest, glared with dark green eyes at the creature in front of them. He was short, but was growing rapidly, the bowl cut being removed for another hairstyle, this one involving a ponytail. A purple sweater covered his torso along with blue jeans. A silver earring flashed in his ear. At his side, a being reminiscent of an armadillo was, except yellow. This creature twitched, ready to start thrashing. "We **will** defeat you!"_

_"You aren't wanted!" Their leader stood a little in front of them, burgundy hair stretching out in wild spikes. Dark brown eyes contained a fierce fire within, a barely constrained fury. Light glinted off the goggles he still wore, for he knew that he could never match what Taichi had been, but he was trying. A dark blue blazer covered his body and by extension his orange shirt, blue jeans cupping his legs. His pose was of a tiger, ready to strike. A small blue humanoid dragon stood at his side, eyes just as fierce. "Leave!"_

_"Dear Chosen Children, I'm much more powerful than when we last fought." This creature spoke, his tone mocking. "You should have remembered my powers, Children of Hope and Light."_

_At this, the golden-haired boy's and the brown-haired girl's eyes widened. "You didn't!" They spoke._

_Their comrades turned to them. "What?"_

_"He absorbed the data of all the dark digimon we've defeated." The blonde spoke._

_"Every. Single. One." The brunette finished._

_"This is gonna be tough." The leader spoke, his tone soft._

_"We can't lose though. We **can't**." The youngest there reminded._

_As one, all six turned to their enemy._

_"Let's do this!" They spoke as one, each holding out devices. They all had white on them, though their colors varied. The leader had blue, the violet-haired girl, red, the youngest, yellow, the golden-haired boy, green, the cinnamon-eyed girl, pink, and the last, black._

_In a flash of light, each of the creatures beside them was encased in light, except the feline._

_"V-mon shinka!"__ The small dragon became a large, muscled humanoid dragon with a V emblazoned on his chest and large white wings coming out of his back. "XV-mon!"_

_"Hawkmon shinka!"__ The violet girl's partner became a very large bird, just as red, with a ram's horns on his forehead. "Aquilamon!"_

_"Armadimon shinka!"__ The armadillo-like creature turned into a large dinosaur one, filled with spikes on the back and a mace for a tail, resembling an ankylosaurus. "Ankylomon!"_

_"Patamon shinka!"__ The batpig changed, amazingly, into a white angel of six wings with long hair flowing down his back and a curved cross helmet covering the upper part of his face. A golden staff appeared in his right hand. "Angemon!"_

_"Wormmon shinka!"__ The final creature, the caterpillar, turned into a large humanoid fly, equipped in black. He had large bug wings sticking out of his back. "Stingmon!"_

_"We need to go farther!" The golden-haired boy shouted, a yellow rising sun appearing over his chest. "Hope!"_

_"Higher!" The shortest boy called, two purple circles, one larger than the other, connected by a line and a black cross appearing on his. "Knowledge! Faith!"_

_"For the good of the Digital World!"__ The violet-eyed boy yelled, a magenta flower appearing on his heart. "Kindness!"_

_"For the good of the Human World!"__ The elder girl cried, a red heart and green teardrop shining on his chest. "Love! Purity!"_

_"For the Light!"__ The other girl added, no less loud. A pink star started shining as with the others. "Light!"_

_"Evolve!" Their leader finished, his voice joining the chorus. An orange sun and blue yin-yang symbol melding over his heart. "Courage! Friendship!"_

_This time, instead of white light, a rainbow encompassed all, including the cat._

_"XV-mon chou shinka!"__ The dragon turned another one, this time with some green coloring, and two large gun turrets appearing on his waist. "Pail Dramon!"_

_"Aquilamon chou shinka!"__ The large bird became humanoid, a visor appearing over his eyes. Red feathers appeared to spike out from feline hands and the creature had an overall space look. "Silphymon!"_

_"Ankylomon chou shinka!"__ The dinosaur changed totally, become a machine creature with a teapot heat and two small metal wings. It did, however, tower over all the rest by far. "Shakkoumon!"_

_"Angemon chou shinka!"__ This angel gained another pair of wings, with a tall purple bishop hat with similar armor and a glowing purple blade appearing out of his right hand. "Holy Angemon!"_

_"Tailmon chou shinka!"__ The feline turned into a female version of the aforementioned angel, minus the armor and adding a pink ribbon. A peculiar white glow appeared in place of the other's blade. "Angewomon!"_

_"Stingmon chou shinka!"__ This bug became a sort of copy of what the first became, except a bug instead of dragon and where that was blue, there was green and vice versa. "Dino Beemon!"_

_"Six perfects?" At this, the creature laughed. "I defeated six perfects **and** two ultimates when I was weaker. Do you think you can beat me?"_

_"We're stronger!" Holy Angemon's oddly echoing voice responded. "Ready yourself Apocalymon!"_

_Without much delay all six charged._

_Out of every open face, claws sprouted. Apocalymon sent all of them toward the six charging._

_"Desperado Blaster!"__ Pail Dramon wasted no time bringing out his attack, blue bullets flying from his turrets. The claws evaded the attack however and continued to charge them._

_Silphymon curled his hands, bringing them in a circle in front of him before drawing them back and releasing a blast of red energy. "Dual Sonic!" The attack merely reflected off the claw, which soon seemed to change._

_"I believe you'll remember this. Ultimate Stream!" The trademark of the Dark Master Metal Seadramon's attack fired out at them, a stream of blue water energy. It was met with Angewomon, who put her hands in front of her then opened them to the side, pink energy creating a cross._

_"Heaven's Charm!"___

_The energies collided, canceling each other out, as Dino Beemon copied Pail Dramon's attack, only firing red bullets. "Hell Masquerade!" But the attack didn't even give a scratch._

_"Virus Strike!"__ All of the claws opened up and started spewing out some sort of small bug, millions upon millions of them._

_Shakkoumon opened the symbol at the lower part of his torso and started absorbing them. Holy Angemon also came, drawing a circle with his sword. "Holy Gate!" A golden gate opened and started to suck up the rampant bugs._

_"Holy Arrow!"__ Angewomon just showed how well an archer she was as she released a glowing arrow into the core of a claw, destroying it instantly._

_Apocalymon's eyes narrowed. "Death Claw."_

_One claw glew with black energy before charging forward.__ Before anyone knew what happened, Holy Angemon was suddenly pierced by that claw, the attack going straight through him. His partner did not leave unscathed. The claw at also traveled through the blonde-haired teen, forcing a cry of extremely pain from his lips. As blood steadily dripped, the claw retracted itself, wrenching another cry of pain from the victim. As he laid back, pain clouding his eyes, his friends gathered around him._

_"Remember, for all of us, **don't lose hope**." With that, he faded into data, along with his partner. Before they could dissipate, a black light drew them toward Apocalymon, encasing them in a golden orb which soon disappeared._

_"What did you _do_?" Their leader yelled, tears, falling from his eyes._

_"Simply prevented them from being reformatted.__ I made that mistake last time: I will not again." A small explosion sounded through the area. "I put them in the trash."_

_"Monster!"__ Angewomon flew into the battle, rage fueling her movements. "Angewomon mega shinka!" Flames enveloped the angel, changing her from an avenging angel, to a fierce dragon. "Holy Dramon!" The pink dragon turned in a circle, summoning her powers. "Holy Flame!" A fiery tempest of red-white flames held awash by pure force launched itself for Holy Dramon's foe. Two claws were decimated by the attack, but Apocalymon didn't seem worried._

_"Hope's powers are Light's powers when Hope passes on but never dies." The brown-haired girl walked forward as Holy Dramon prepared another attack._

_"Child of Light, I believe that this will be a fitting end for you." At that point, one of the claws revealed itself as a jester and ten swords were released. "Trump Sword." Even as Holy Dramon was struck by the deadly attack, the brown-haired girl to her friends, a soft smile on her face. "Sorry guys, looks like I can't go on with you. Keep the light in your hearts." She kept on smiling, even as one of the swords pierced her heart. She even smiled as her data was being collected by Apocalymon in a pink orb. The others could still feel her smile even as an explosion sounded her eternal rest._

_"Damn you Apocalymon!" The only girl left shouted. "Silphymon! Full charge! For Light!"_

_"Shakkoumon!__ Aid him!" The shortest boy yelled, tears welling up in his green eyes. "For Hope!"_

_"Top Gun!"___

_"Kachina Bomb!"___

_A glowing energy version of Silphymon was launched at Apocalymon, followed by several spiked discs. Both found their way into a claw, which exploded. Even with only six claws left, the dark creature didn't seem worried or even scared._

_"Gaia Destroyer."___

_The dark orb of energy blew into both Silphymon and Shakkoumon, utterly deleting them. Both their partners fell to their knees, even as the dark energy orb grew closer._

_"Sorry, it's up to you again." The girl smiled softly. "Feel everyone's love and stay pure."_

_"I have faith in you both and you have the knowledge to make it through. I'm sorry it's over for us too." The boy spoke softly. Both were obliterated instantly as the attack hit them, shards being drawn into red-green and purple-black orbs. Two mini-explosions resounded as they disappeared completely._

_Slowly the leader turned his head to his only comrade left. "For Purity and Love."_

_"For Knowledge and Faith."__ The blue-haired boy agreed._

_"Pail Dramon..." The dragon creature started glowing a myriad of colors: orange, blue, red, green, and pink to be exact._

_"Dino Beemon..." The insect creature also started glowing a rainbow of colors: magenta, yellow, black, and purple._

_"Jogress shinka!"__ The two crashed into each other, a ring of symbols appearing around them._

_"Imperial Dramon!"__ A very large dragon appeared, with a mounted cannon on his back. That soon changed as he too glew a bright light. "Imperial Dramon mode change!" The dragon became a humanoid version of itself, the cannon relocating to the right arm. "Imperial Dramon Fighter Mode! Imperial Dramon Fighter Mode mode change!" The dragon man gained pure white armor as his wings spread out to the sides of him, giving him a majestic look. A blade appeared in his hands, called the Omega Blade. "Imperial Dramon Paladin Mode!"_

_Apocalymon backed up, but only a little.__ Two claws shot out, but two swipes of the blade destroyed them. The blade itself also deflected the blue beam of Ultimate Stream. But there was one attack that not even one of the strongest creatures ever could defend against._

_"Algol's Flame."__ The dark flames spewed from the remaining claws, engulfing and ultimately destroying the holy warrior. The two remaining humans looked to each other, even as the fiery inferno of death raced toward them._

_"I guess this is the end, huh?" The blue-haired boy leaned back. "I didn't think death would come like this."_

_"Neither did I. It's almost peaceful." The leader looked, up tears welling in his eyes. "I'm sorry Taichi, I guess we failed." Those were his last words as the fire reached them, reducing them to free-floating data which were collected in orbs of orange-blue and magenta. Two explosions sounded their final rest._

_Even as Apocalymon's dark laughter echoed through all the worlds, six more stood, ready to take up the mantle again._

We will not fail._ They echoed._

* * *

At this point, six people in six very different places woke up with screams.

* * *

* * *

As a reference, I'll put up the stage chart.

Japanese-Dub

Baby I-Baby

Baby II-In-Training

Child-Rookie

Adult-Champion

Perfect/Complete-Ultimate

Ultimate/Final-Mega


	2. Please Come Back

Story Title: Misplaced Chosen Children

Chapter Title: Please, come back.

Series Title: Misplaced Chosen Children Universe

Author: Mathais

Rating: PG-13

Category: Digimon

Archive: Fanfiction net

Warnings: Shonen-ai, Shojo-ai, Het

Pairings: For now, Taichi/Sora, Koushirou/Mimi, Jyou/Yamato

Summary: In a battle, the digimon are deleted and the chosen children scattered. They begin to remember who they were again and gather, changed by the worlds they lived in. But what if people in those places don't want them to go?

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me.

References: None

Note: This is the main story, detailing the events that pass after the prologue. This will deal with those left behind.

* * *

* * *

A brown-haired teen looked to the sky, his equally brown eyes dark with worry. A loose blue t-shirt covered his torso, a star to the side. His jaw was clenched tight, the harsh lines of a leader drawing his face into a mixture of remorse and anger.

_You guys left. You weren't supposed to leave._

A single tear trickled down his eye, dropping silently on the balcony of the apartment he lived in with his family.

_It's too soon. Apocalymon wasn't supposed to come back. We should have had peace._

"Taichi?"

The soft feminine voice caught his ear, making him turn. Another teen stood there, this one a girl. Her auburn hair was cut to her neck, red eyes softened just for him. A simple red shirt covered her chest, jeans hugging her hips. Yagami Taichi turned. "Hey Sora."

Takenouchi Sora shook her head, coming to stand by him. "It was too soon."

Taichi didn't answer, only continued to look out at the stars above. Before, they had shown the battle with the apocalyptic creature and they all watched as even with Imperial Dramon Paladin Mode out, nothing could stop this reborn Apocalymon. He had pulled out Algol's Flame, for Qinglongmon's sake! Only Demon Super Ultimate was supposed to be able to use that one.

"They wouldn't want us to mourn, not with Apocalymon out there building strength." Sora turned, offering a soft, if somewhat tired and shaky smile. "They went peaceful, smiling. Even Takeru."

Oh, how that one hurt. Takeru had died by a Death Claw through the stomach. They hadn't heard the screams, but the pain on his face had caused Yamato's facade to break. It wasn't pleasant. He still went out smiling though: that was something that Taichi had to give them credit for. Even as Hikari, his own sister, was stabbed with Piemon's Trump Sword, she still smiled. Miyako and Iori had died painlessly too, the Gaia Destroyer of Black War Greymon killing them instantly. Daisuke and Ken had been incinerated in a flash by the Algol's Flame.

"Taichi." The rough voice called from behind him and he wiped another trail of tears away from his eyes.

"Yeah Agumon?" He summoned a smile for his life-long partner.

"Piyomon and I want to know if you want to go for a ride." The small yellow dinosaur stepped out, a pink bird following him.

"Sora?" He turned to his companion.

"I'd like that Piyo." Sora managed to smile.

Taichi held out his new digivice, a D-3. This one had inverted colors than the younger generation. Where theirs had white, there was orange and where their colors were, his was white. Sora pulled out a red version of it.

"Digimental Up." Both whispered.

This was another thing they inherited: the Digimentals. They had received the one corresponding their crest, but Taichi had received Hikari's Light and Yamato had gotten Takeru's Hope.

"Piyomon armor shinka!" She started glowing a soft red light, eventually turning into a thinner version of the stereotypical dragon, pure pink with red armor almost everywhere. "Kaze Dramon!"

"Agumon armor shinka!" Taichi's partner was overcome with pink light, the Digimental of Light shooting out into him. He became a long armored orange salamander; long angel wings the purest white appearing out of the back. "Shine Lizamon!"

The two mounted their partners and flew into the night.

* * *

A red-headed boy scanned the monitor of his computer. His dark eyes didn't once leave the screen, the text flashing rapidly again and again. Updating the digimon database. Updating the chosen children profiles. He had a complete list of all the chosen children in their world, everyone and their partners. Most of them had a footnote that said _Inactive_. Six of them had _Passive_. Now he had to change six of them again. _Deceased_. Somehow, typing those words brought the tears to life. 

_Can't cry.__ Can't. If I cry then I'll falter._

Six profiles. _Active_. Inputting new digimentals. Inputting new evolutions. Keep on working. Can't think. Can't cry when working.

"Koushirou?" The quiet voice broke his reverie and the teen turned. Orangeish eyes stained slightly with tears stared back at him, framed by natural strawberry blonde hair. A nightgown crossed her body, but Izumi Koushirou didn't want to admire the curves of his girlfriend right now. He just wanted his siblings back.

"Mimi..." He spoke, turning back to his computer.

"You can't do this to yourself." The soft padding of feet brought Tachikawa Mimi closer, letting her rest one slightly tanned hand on his shoulder. "Don't drown yourself in your work."

"But I have to." Koushirou responded, not turning. "I can't stop. I can't think. If I think... I'll think about them."

"We're supposed to think about them." Mimi spoke softly. "But slowly killing yourself won't work. We're still needed. Apocalymon is still out there."

His fist clenched, knuckles turning white. "Apocalymon's going to pay. He will pay."

The cool hand gripped his shoulder harder. "Rein your dark emotions in. We don't want Tentomon using ankouk shinka."

He let loose a small sigh, feeling his emotions come loose again. Mimi was surprised when Koushirou buried his face into her chest and started sobbing his heart out.

"I miss them. I miss matching wits with Miyako and Ken. I miss Daisuke and Iori clashing daily over issues. I miss Takeru's innocent curiosity. I miss Hikari's quiet reassurance. They were our backbone Mimi. I miss them." He continued to sob into her nightgown, but Mimi didn't care, just let her own tears fall.

The two continued to sit there, crying for those lost, illuminated by only the light of the computer monitor.

And a bug digimon, Tentomon, and a plant digimon, Palmon, watched sadly after their partners, feeling the losses within themselves.

* * *

Soft strands of guitar music echoed throughout the apartment. The blue-haired man took the key given to him and opened the door. The lighting was practically non-existent, the only light coming from the street lamps and the stars above. At the kitchen, leaning against the counter, was a man, smoking a cigarette. Dark eyes met blue, haunted eyes met haunted eyes. 

"Jyou." The man nodded.

"Ishida-san." Kido Jyou returned the nod, pushing back a dark blue strand of hair.

Mr. Ishida's eyes glistened with unshed tears, but he held them back for his son. "Yamato's in his room. We all need each other, but I need to help Natsuko..." He looked torn, the embers of his cigarette dying away.

"I'll take care of Yamato. Go to her." Jyou whispered, understanding.

"Let yourself mourn too." Mr. Ishida spoke as he left. "I learned that a long time ago. Just because everyone has their faith in you, that doesn't mean you can't let yourself mourn. Otherwise you'll crack." With that sage advice, he left.

Jyou entered Yamato's room, watching with worried eyes his lover. The cold boy's demeanor had cracked, soft words to a sad song drifting through the air. The melancholy sounds drifted through the air, entwining itself around the medical student and bringing phantoms of tears to the eyes behind the glasses. The other boy's blonde hair hung limp, as if he hadn't bothered to take care of it. Icy blue eyes were closed and the voice that he loved so held so much pain that it hurt.

As the last strands of the song faded, Jyou stepped up to his lover, listening to the soft crying that was him in so much pain.

He did nothing but hold the other teen, rocking him slightly. The pain was too fresh - there was no need for words. A softly whispered Yamato was all the other teen really needed. Curled against his chest, the normally cold and aloof boy cried his eyes, heart, soul, and lungs out for those lost, especially his little brother, Takeru.

As he let a few tears escape from his eyes, Jyou vowed silently that Apocalymon would pay.

In the bathroom, Gomamon silently paddled across the water, Gabumon sitting on the tiles next to him. Neither said a word, too much pain to really speak, too much lost in a day.

* * *

All the way in another continent, another boy sobbed his heart out. The golden-haired boy curled up on his bed, in a purple t-shirt and blue pants, feeling his heart tug and tug again. His friends were gone - lost to the creature that dare kill them. He had no one, no one who understood. He was alone. Tears leaked silently from his blue eyes, soaking his pillow as he continued to cry and cry and cry. 

"Wallace." Two creatures walked up to him and jumped on his bed, curling up against him.

"Terriermon. Lopmon." Wallace Johnson hugged the dog and bunny digimon closer to him, allowing his tears to soak their fur. "I miss them. God, why'd they have to die? They weren't supposed to die, not the way they did." His sobs continued, Terriermon and Lopmon continuing to comfort their shared chosen child.

"I loved them all." Wallace spoke through the tears. "I loved them all."

There was no more to be said as Wallace fell into a fitful slumber, still clutching his digimon as if they were his last link to the world.

And they let him, for if they let go, who would he have?


	3. Even So, We Must Fight

Story Title: Misplaced Chosen Children

Chapter Title: Even So, We Must Fight.

Series Title: Misplaced Chosen Children Universe

Author: Mathais

Rating: PG-13

Category: Digimon

Archive: Fanfiction net

Warnings: Shonen-ai, Het, Future Shojo-ai

Pairings: For now, Taichi/Sora, Koushirou/Mimi, Jyou/Yamato

Summary: In a battle, the digimon are deleted and the chosen children scattered. They begin to remember who they were again and gather, changed by the worlds they lived in. But what if people in those places don't want them to go?

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me.

References: None

Note: This is the main story, detailing the events that pass after the prologue. This will deal with those left behind.

Translation Note: Ankouku Shinka is Dark Evolve. Basically like Greymon to Skull Greymon. I'm assuming that it can also be triggered by dark emotions as well as the wrong way of using a Crest and the power of the Dark Realm.

* * *

The funerals were held seven days later. It was a joint one: all six would have wanted it that way. 

All the families of the Chosen Children, at least those of Japan, attended. Sadness and a sense of loss permeated the minds of the attended. Most didn't make it through without tears. Taichi gave a small shudder. _This is wrong. We shouldn't be mourning their deaths. They should be **ALIVE**!_

No one seemed to remember the incident. A small explosion had occurred in a park, a result of Algol's Flame briefly piercing the dimensional walls. Takeru, Ken, Daisuke, Iori, Miyako, and Hikari were presumed dead from that, instantly incinerated.

Taichi nearly jumped as some laid a hand on his shoulder. His fist stopped mere centimeters from landing on Koushirou's nose. With a defeated look about him, Taichi dropped the fist, mumbling a half-hearted apology.

"No time for that." hissed quietly the red-headed genius. "Apocalymon sent forces to the Sever continent." Taichi's head snapped up. Unwittingly, the first thought that crossed his mind was: _yes, revenge!_ "I want to know if you can fight without making Agumon use ankouku shinka again." The Child of Knowledge's cool gaze made Taichi squash down the fire that ignited in his heart, lowering his gaze.

_Can I?_ The formerly goggled boy wondered. _Can I do this without having Agumon go dark?_

"Yamato's staying behind." added Koushirou, making Taichi lift his head again.

"Huh?"

"Yamato knows that if he faces Apocalymon or his minions soon, he'd lose the weak control over his dark emotions." The hand on his shoulder became comforting as his friend guessed what Taichi was thinking. "No one will fault you if you sit this one out."

Relief flooded through his body like a wave of cool water, quenching the black flames of hate and vengeance that had burned harshly in his heart. "I'm staying behind." Courage wasn't recklessness; Taichi had learned that the hard way six years ago against Etemon. No one wanted a repeat of Skull Greymon, especially not Taichi.

"It'll be me, Jyou, Mimi, and Sora. We'll be fine!" Koushirou grinned, his eyes belying that Taichi chose correctly.

"Don't let anyone ankouku shinka." advised and reminded Taichi softly. "We can't afford any more mistakes."

The Child of Knowledge sobered slightly, nodding. He quickly vanished.

The bushy-haired teen noticed that the others had followed. Hopefully the parents chalked it up to wanting to mourn alone, in their Chosen Children circle. They didn't need more problems.

The services soon ended and, just as the Child of Courage predicted, the families filed out with understanding in their eyes, leaving Taichi with Yamato.

"You holding up?" asked Taichi softly.

"As much as I can." The Child of Friendship offered a wan smile that quickly slid off his face. "I couldn't trust myself. Just thinking about Takeru and the Death Claw..." The musician clenched his fist painfully, white showing on the tense knuckles. "I would have had Gabumon ankouku shinka at the first minion."

"Aah." Taichi made an understanding noise. "Same here."

"I couldn't protect him." Yamato sniffed, shoulders shaking with repressed sobs as his eyes darkened with grief. "I had to watch my little brother die right before my eyes - again. Except no coming back from this one." Ice blue eyes were suddenly locked onto Taichi's face, pleading silently. "How are we supposed to go on? They were our light... Our fire cannot last as long nor shine as brightly as their luminance. We have the drive, but they had the simple joy of protecting the world. What are we supposed to do?"

Taichi could only stare at Yamato, his mouth dry. Tears found their way to his eyes again and came spilling down his cheeks. "I don't know, Yamato; I just don't know."

Hopelessness was at the very core of his words. The light that kept them aloft and the hope that drove them were missing and only meager amounts of it resided in Taichi and Yamato respectively. They knew it wouldn't be enough though. Not nearly enough for what they were up against.

* * *

"Strafe left!" Koushirou yelled at Altur Kabuterimon as their opponent unleashed seven blasts of black energy. The large beetle digimon avoided it, but he moved right into the second enemy's attack. 

"Desecrated Flame!" Dark flames in the form of a tempest slammed into Altur Kabuterimon, slamming him back.

The battle wasn't going good. Apocalymon had decided to mock them, unleashing twisted forms of their fallen teammates' partners.

Black Seraphimon, a demonic dark green version of Patamon's Ultimate form with an upturned crest of hope on his satchel had a dark dragon, Dark Dramon, counterpart to Tailmon's Holy Dramon.

As Altur Kabuterimon dodged another attack from the pair, Koushirou focused his attention on the others.

Garudamon was fending off Black Silphymon's energy attacks. Sora was frustrated, realizing that she was unable to have Garudamon power up a Shadow Wing in her current state with Top Guns and Dual Sonics being fired off rapidly from the black humanoid cat/bird hybrid. Garudamon managed to fly in close enough to scratch with a claw, but Black Silphymon fired back with a beam of energy from Top Gun and Garudamon had to fight to stay aloft. In that moment of imbalance, Black Gran Kuwagamon launched a blast of energy from the black stag beetle's front jaws. Garudamon chose instead to drop, avoiding the attack altogether.

Zudomon was dealing with Black Shakkoumon. It wasn't going well as Zudomon's hammer was made of Digital Chromozoid, but so was Black Shakkoumon's body, and with both flawless, they couldn't do anything to each other. Zudomon's Hammer Spark was being absorbed by Black Shakkoumon's inhalation ability and Zudomon could barely defect the Digital Chromozoid discs from Kachina Bomb. It was a stalemate.

Lilymon was doing all she could to hold off Imperial Dramon Rouge Mode's attacks. The black knight with devil wings was stronger than the rest of them, being at the power pinnacle that combined Omegamon and Imperial Dramon Fighter Mode. Currently, the only reason Lilymon survived was due to the floral ring she used to purify viruses and calm raging souls she had placed on him was hindering his reflexes. She'd have been a digitama long beforehand otherwise. Her Flower Cannon only did minimal damage to the dark warrior, but it was the best she could do.

Koushirou's eyes traveled back to Altur Kabuterimon, who was dodging attacks at a rapid rate. "Altur Kabuterimon! Fire a Horn Buster at two o'clock at my mark!" _Please turn to the left and then fly down._ Koushirou added silently. He waited a few minutes, watching the progressing fight. "Mark!" Altur Kabuterimon fired a beam of lightning energy from his horn at Dark Dramon, who dodged and replied with an orb of dark energy released form her mouth, an attack called Apocalypse. At the last moment, Altur Kabuterimon ducked, letting the orb hit Black Seraphimon, who was charging up a Seven Hells attack, causing the gathering energy to explode around him.

"Horn Buster!" The digimon attacked again, hitting the same point where the Apocalypse hit. That did it. Black Seraphimon burst into data.

Dark Dramon seethed in anger for but a moment, but Mimi's and Lilymon's voices reached his ears. "Duck!"

Altur Kabuterimon followed the sage advice as a cry of "Giga Death" rung loud over the battlefield. A beam of black energy launched from the orb encased in Imperial Dramon Rouge Mode's chest and annihilated Dark Dramon, Black Silphymon, and Black Gran Kuwagamon. Black Shakkoumon used his inhalation ability to absorb the beam, but didn't seem to take it well. If anything, cracks started appearing on his chest. Zudomon took this as an invitation.

"Hammer Spark!" A well-placed lance of yellow energy made Black Shakkoumon shatter.

The four chosen children turned back to the Imperial Dramon Rouge Mode. He was a little worse for the wear, but Lilymon was having trouble keeping up.

"Four Perfects cannot possibly beat someone of Imperial Dramon Rouge Mode's caliber." Jyou spoke, his tone carefully controlled. "Not unless we do something drastic."

"Hold him off for me, guys." Mimi suddenly smiled grimly, a look that didn't come often to the bubbly girl's face. Her blonde hair managed pretty well to hide the thoughts in her head. "I have an idea."

"You heard the girl!" Sora was suddenly strong again as Garudamon flashed to life, energy pouring into her. "Go!"

"Shadow Wing!" The fiery effigy of Garudamon launched into the air before hitting Imperial Dramon Rouge Mode in the back, burning one of the wings away. He roared in anger, releasing another beam. He was hampered by Lilymon's power, however, and Garudamon was able to dodge.

Zudomon and Altur Kabuterimon started repeatedly firing Hammer Sparks and Horn Busters at the back of the dark warrior. The other wing burned away and the digimon dropped to the ground.

Mimi suddenly yelled out from behind the other three. "Lilymon, go!"

"Lilymon mega shinka!" The flower digimon was encased in a green light, which dimmed soon to reveal a red version of the digimon before, though taller and the eyes were covered. "Rosemon!"

She flew forward, placing her hands on the floral ring around Imperial Dramon Rouge Mode's neck. The flowers all became brighter, increasing the strength that bound the dark digimon.

"C'mon guys, let's pool our power!" Lilymon's voice hadn't grown any deeper with the evolution. "Thorn Whip!"

She materialized a thorny whip out of nowhere, waving it with a crack at the digimon. A small piece of the chest chipped off when the attack struck.

"Shadow Wing!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Hammer Spark!"

The three attacks struck the weakened point in Imperial Dramon Rouge Mode's armor and with a final hit, Rosemon shattered the dark paladin into data.

Mimi collapsed to her knees in both relief and exhaustion. "That was..." She paused and shook her head. "We did it."

"We need to go back before our parents miss us." Sora realized and they headed off toward the gate with their digimon following.

None of the four noticed, as they supported a tired Mimi that had given her power to Rosemon, a small figure using a jar to pick up the free-floating data before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Wallace stared out into the might sky, carefully clutching his new D-3 to his chest. One side of it was a gleaming gold, the other a pure white. The stars twinkled in response to his hope as he stood at the top of a cliff. He wanted to be at the pinnacle. 

"Please, come back..." He focused on bringing that light from his body out, to calling that strength within. It wasn't working though. "If our world needed a miracle, it would be now. Come back!" He raised the D-3 into the sky, light flaring out of the device. The luminance highlighted his blonde hair as he poured the light within him to call back his friends. For one brief heart-stopping moment his breath caught in his throat. It actually seemed to be working.

But the light faded with no results and Wallace was left in the darkness, pain welling up into his being.

"Damn it! I have the Golden Digimentals of Fate and Miracles! I of all people know that Fate isn't concrete! What do I need? The Digimental of Destiny?" Angry tears flowed down from his blue eyes, falling harshly to the ground. "I have Chance, Miracles! I have Fate, the end! Is this Destiny?" He slammed his fist in the ground repeatedly until blood came out of the bruised appendage. "Is it my friends' destiny to die like this? They shouldn't have to for all they've done." Sobs wracked his being once more, burning him from the inside out.

"Wallace?" Lopmon asked carefully, floating over to his partner. "You all right?"

"Does it look like I'm all right? Does it?" The golden-haired American snapped angrily. The digimon shrunk back as Wallace fell down, defeat ringing in his posture. "I'm sorry Lopmon, I shouldn't have done that."

"We understand." Terriermon floated next to them, his voice soft. "I missed half of myself when Lopmon turned dark. I felt angry at him."

"And I couldn't understand why you and Terriermon didn't join me." Lopmon agreed. "We understand your anger."

Blue tears still fell from the teen's eyes. "I know that. I know that." He stubbornly tried to wipe away the marks, but more replaced them. "It's just that... I feel like I need to do something. It seemed to work, but... I just _didn't_." He stopped and breathed deeply. "I want to know why."

"Then why don't we head over to Japan to find out?" asked Lopmon mildly.

Wallace's head snapped up as a small smirk found its way onto his face. "Of course. Tomorrow's the first day of break and then... Well, a little hacking never hurt anyone."

"And your mom's not expecting you back the whole week." Terriermon managed to smirk as well.

"Digimental Up! Terriermon!" Wallace held up his D-3, light shining out of it.

"Terriermon armor shinka!" The dog digimon started to glow brightly, being encompassed by a golden light. He came out as a golden cyborg dog, thin, but sturdy. "Golden Rapidmon, the Dog Holy Knight of Fate!"

"Hop on!" The digimon cried. "I promise I won't go too fast!"

"Bring us over to Kenneth! Once he hears our story, I'll get my passport validated and a flight out in no time!" Wallace was grinning as he and Lopmon soon zoomed over, courtesy of Golden Rapidmon Express.


End file.
